Yet She Chose Him
by TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: After 4 years and 89 episodes, the moment all Delena shippers waited for. One-shot.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic ever! I started watching TVD on March 2013 and I fell in love with Damon as soon as he showed his face and said "Hello brother." :D I really LOVED this scene in the finale and here's my interpretation of it. I own nothing. One-shot. **

Damon stared into the fire, sipping his glass of bourbon. Today he almost died, again. But this time it was different. He could have taken the cure and become human. He didn't have to die. But doesn't anybody get it? The only reason he wanted that cure was for Elena, so that she could get a shot at happiness, at a family, at love. And when he makes a half decent attempt to be a good person, guess what?

Elena slaps him across his face.

On more important news, she has her humanity switch back on and broke the sire bond which means she can finally make her choice. He's been waiting for her decision and he almost had a panic attack when he overheard Elena ask if she could talk to Stefan alone. _It's always going to be Stefan_ haunted him again, like it did every single day since Elena and the evil bitch spat those words in his face.

Alaric was right. He is freaking out and he has absolutely no idea who she is going to pick. Although, he knows he has to apologize for acting irrationally, like he always is, but this time for putting his own life at risk.

His thought process is rudely interrupted when he hears Elena's footsteps coming closer. He continues to gaze at the fireplace while the flames show his internal conflict, dancing wildly.

"I wanted to apologize" Damon starts confidently, halting Elena in her tracks.

"Good" she cut in, speaking in her stern voice. She folded her hands and glared at him, waiting for the apology.

"Let me finish. I said I wanted to." he replied, finally looking at her. He realized then, that this could be the last conversation he might be having with her. _Aaah, best get it over with_. "Then I realized, I'm not sorry."

"You would rather die than be a vampire. And you expect me to be okay with that?" said Elena, her voice getting louder and louder.

Damon retaliated, "I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry." Clearly needing an explanation, Elena stared at him, confused.

_She doesn't get it , does she?_

He launched into a monologue:

"But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die _right now_ than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because _that's_ who I am, Elena. And I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you."

A long silence follows after Damon makes his speech. Finally, Elena will understand and pick Stefan. Like she should. Stefan is always going to be the better brother. Damon will watch his brother get a happy ending and he, however, will never get the girl. He can see them riding off into the sunset, _all unicorns and rainbows_. He sighs and turns back to the fire. He made his case. Now it is her turn. He takes a sip from his glass, waiting for the oncoming breakup of a relationship that never was.

What Elena says next, isn't what Damon is expecting at all.

"Fine, then I'm not sorry either." Elena says coming closer to him. "I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive." Damon turns and stares at her with utter disbelief. "You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one."

"But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you."

_What? _

Damon felt the room spinning and he knew it had nothing to do with alcohol. Is she bluffing or she is going to change her mind again? Like she chose Stefan in her last human moments? But the finality in her voice, the love, the passion said otherwise.

She is _really _choosing him.

He told her that he is never going to be right for her, yet _she chose him_. He told her that he is not sorry, and that he is never going to change, yet _she_ _chose him_. It's not good for her to be with someone like him! She knew that, yet _she chose him_. And that's all that matters.

"I love you Damon. I love y-" Damon closed the distance in 2 strides and kissed her full on the mouth. As their tongues clashed together, Damon can only feel the pure joy and happiness flowing through his nerves now. It is their first real kiss in a way. Elena is not pity kissing him, or figuring out her feelings, or sired to him. In the same way, Damon is not kissing her out of guilt. The only reason that this kiss is happening is because Damon and Elena are two people (technically vampires) whose love consumes each other. Their love has passion, adventure and even a little bit of danger. They have the love they are looking for.

Turns out it's not always going to be Stefan after all.

**You came. You read. Now, you review. :D**


End file.
